Lammy-Mr. Pickels Relationship
This article focuses on the relationship between Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Overview Mr. Pickels is depicted as Lammy's (Debatably) imaginary friend, thus he is only alive in her mind and an inanimate object (or just an inanimate pickle) to everybody else. Despite their friendship, they have quarrels whenever Mr. Pickels tries to kill someone and Lammy tries to stop him, which usually leads to Lammy getting blamed for the crime. Mr. Pickels seems to envy the other characters who befriend Lammy, possibly out of fear of losing his best friend to them. Lammy's Side In every episode Lammy has been in so far with the exceptions of Royal Flush (possibly to avoid a repeat of A Bit of a Pickle) and briefly in All Work and No Play, Lammy has always kept Mr. Pickles with her to the best of her abilities and also participates in activities with him as seen in A Bit of a Pickle, The Chokes on You, and Spare Tire. She also seems to have a desperation to have him with her as when she was in jail without Mr. Pickels, she seemed to be in a state of depression. This could be taken as simply because she was arrested but once he did get there, she was clearly very happy to see him and seemed to have forgiven him for getting her into jail. However, she quickly gets concerned whenever he tries to kill someone and tries to stop him, as seen in both A Bit of a Pickle and Royal Flush. She even went as far as attempting to pounce on him to stop the killing of Giggles in the latter episode. Also, if someone sees them kill someone (such as Flaky and Lumpy did in A Bit of a Pickle) and blames her, she doesn't have any reservations on throwing the blame on him, which is not something a real best friend should be doing. Mr. Pickels' Side Whether he is imaginary or real, Mr. Pickels greatly values his friendship with Lammy to the point that he's willing and even eager to eliminate any competition by killing them as seen in A Bit of a Pickle and Royal Flush even if the competition is a non-living thing like a teddy bear or a sock puppet. Also, if he is a living creature, at the end of A Bit of a Pickle, he went out of his way and likely through a lot of challenges to get into her jail cell and be with her through thick and thin. However, aside from being over possessive, the only mark against his opinion of Lammy is that if he is a living creature, he has no problems with letting her get blamed and even arrested for his crimes. Trivia *Handy is, so far, the only male character to be killed by Lammy and Mr. Pickels, despite the latter's malicious reputation. *The relationship between Lammy and Mr. Pickels could have been inspired from Calvin and Hobbes. *They are the only duo characters to never have one character intentionally kill-or even kill at all for that matter- the other character. *The bond between Lammy and Mr. Pickels is similar to the bond between Jonny 2X4 and Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe